Ending it all
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: Starscream decides enough is enough, and attempts to end it, but Megatron stands in the way. R&R, comment, follow, and favorite! :)
1. Chapter 1

Starscream, beaten, tortured and humiliated yet again, lay on the cool surface on a berth. Darkmount had fallen, and who else got punished, but Starscream? Of course, of course Megatron would beat the scrap out of him! Of course if was him who got beaten and humiliated, but did anyone care? Nope, no one seemed to even feel concerned. No one even comforted him or soothed him. _Is that too much to fragging ask for?_ he thought to himself. _Why does everything always have to be my fault?! Why can't everyone just leave me the fuck alone?!_ Starscream clutched his shoulder, and onlined his optics to get a better view of himself.

His collar bone had been crushed by Megatron's pedes, and his ribs were cracked and broken. Starscream also felt various gash wounds across his body, and he felt a pounding wave of pain throughout his body. He remembered how Megatron had whipped him first, and then resulted to his swords and his fusion cannon. He remembered how Megatron picked chocked him, and picked him up, so that he was eye to eye with his master; Megatron said something that Starscream couldn't make out, he could only feel the waves of pressure going to his helm, and how his optics rolled into the back of his helm, and he fainted. After that, he couldn't remember anything. But what he could remember was how many times he had been betrayed.

First, when he presented his alliance with the leader of the autobots, he remembered how Arcee drove him to running away... Okay, so he did kill Cliffjumper, but didn't she understand that it was war? And then they left him for scrap! Airachnaid was a bitch from the very begging, but he was desperate at the time, and even tried to prove hims- **prove!** He had to literally prove himself to her that he wouldn't betray or harm her (which he did), and what happened? She sent that damned insecticon after him! Mech had been the second worse, though! Megatron would always be the worse, but at lest he didn't take away his freedom to fly! After everything he did for Mech! Telling them the secrets about their biology, and even getting them the coordinates for a T-cog! then, they had the nerve to steal Starscream's T-cog and even if he had gotten Bumblebee's, M.E.C.H. still would've betrayed him!

Starscream grunted in pain, and allowed a sigh to enter his broken frame. Nothing else mattered anymore. The war was going nowhere, and it was now clear to Starscream; he **had** to end it! He had to end it all! Starscream remembered how stellar cycles ago, he had hope that someone would rescue him, and his hero time... he gave it enough time. Optimus Prime kept showing Megatron mercy, and Megatron barely managed to kill Prime- even with the dark energoen. This war was going nowhere to where Starscream wanted it to go! No matter what he did, his damned master was always there, with his swords ready, and yet... no one was there for him- NO ONE! He had wasted enough time waiting for this damn war to finally be over, and waited centuries for someone to come and help him take over Megatron; he had to end it!

Starscream closed his optics before opening them, and he realized that Knockout wasn't in the room. _Probably off drinking high grade._ Starscream thought to himself. He held his shoulder again, allowing one sigh to escape from his vents, and relaxed a bit, knowing what was coming next. He opened his chest plates, reveling his spark chamber, and transformed his arm into a gun. Shooting your spark was the worse way to die, and he knew it! But, Starscream also knew that someone had to come back sooner or later, and they'd find his bleeding, dead body. He didn't care though, he **wanted **the others to see how he killed himself! Hell, he wanted the universe to know that this is how the great Starscream, second in command and air commander to Megatron died. By ending his miserable life, and hopefully going to a better place.

Starscream held the gun up to his spark, and held it there for a moment, before realizing that someone was watching him. He looked up, and saw the last mech he wanted to see right before he died; there in the door frame stood his master, watching him with him with his optics bugged out, so they looked like to scraplets. Starscream rolled his optics, and went back to killing himself. He charged the gun, feeling how the power coursed through his arm for the last time, and looked straight into Megatron's optics. Starscream wanted the ex-gladiator to see the light in his optics, and how the life in those ruby, red optics went out.

It was a simple race; Megatron sprinted to Starscream, and jerked the damned gun away from his spark, just as his seeker fired. Megatron stared into his second in command's optics, and he did see the light leave them. He saw how the blood red optics slowly died out, taking his seeker's life with it.. Megatron stared down at Starscream's lifeless body, and took his servo, pressing it to his cheek. He remembered all the fun times he had with Starscream; the jokes they shared when they first met on Cybertron, and he remembered how Vos was destroyed, and how he comforted him. The only time his Air commander truly needed comfort... and he remembered how he shared that passionate, long, hot, smooth kiss with Starscream when they both watched their revenge for Vos, and saw how Praxus was slowly burnt to ember flames, and ashes. The old mech also remembered how he had started treating Starscream after that; calling him names and mocking him, and the how arguments turned into fights, and fights turned into energoen shedded beatings.

Megatron squeezed his optics shut tight for minutes, and then opened them slowly, trying to hold back his urge, but it was just to strong, Megatron threw his arms around Starscream's body, and held his closer and closer to his beating spark. Liquid fluids started poring down, and Megatron failed trying to hold them back. He let everything out, he let his anger, grief, sorrow and depression out; but mostly, he let his love out. When Praxus was destroyed, he remembered that sweet feeling of revenge overcome him, and how he gained the courage to swoop Starscream into that one, long, beautiful kiss.

Megatron leaned down, and pressed his lips to Starscream's tasting energoen, and wanting more. He pressed harder and harder, hoping that somehow, someway, Starscream would press back, and wrap his slender arms around Megatron's. But, Starscream was gone, and there was nothing the his master could do about it, but cry and grief. Megatron opened his spark chamber, and pressed his spark into Starscream's claiming the deceased seeker as his sparkmate. His beloved, sexy, handsome, little seeker as Megatron's bondmate, and his only. Megatron moved up and down, feeling something from his spark pour into Starscream's broken spark.

He looked down, and saw how liquid from Megatron's spark went into Starscream's spark, lighting up, and lighting brighter and brighter, until something in Starscream's optics glow, almost as if something was fighting to come back to reality. Starscream slowly grunted, and onlined his optics, looking into his master's. Megatron looked back down, and saw how the passion burning, ruby, red, optics slowly come back to life. The ex-gladiator smiled as big, proud and relieved as he could. He pulled his little closer to his spark, and they embraced that powerful love flowing between them, and Megatron sent waves of love and lust to his sparkmate, and Starscream smiled back, and slipped into unconsciousness.

Megatron closed his chest plates slowly, and smiled back down at the seeker... his devilishly, handsome seeker, **his** seeker. Knockout appeared from behind Megatron, and began patching Starscream up again. Megatron's brilliant medic fixed Starscream's spark, and the rest of his wounds. When he finished, he turned to his lord and leader, and explained to him how Starscream came back to life. "You do know that if you hadn't bonded with him, he would've never returned, right? Thanks to you, my liege, Starscream is back. I believe I can theorize just how he came back, though; when someone enters the afterlife, they must accept their death, and touch their creators hand to cross over. But, sometimes, if you're lucky enough, you can stop them, but only if you bond with them. Primus must've allowed part of your soul to enter his, bringing him back to life. And, since you bonded with him... you saved his life. When I was trained to be a medic, they told us these stories of how you can stop death, both medically, and physically. Some medics were convinced that i your loved one was dying, and you spark merge with them, part of your soul will enter theirs, and bring them back. However, the other must love you as well, and accept the bond. I never believed in it, only thought it was a mere myth, but now that I witnessed it, I'm convinced. SO, congratulations, my lord; Starscream is your sparkmate, and your's alone. And, I must say, that truly was the most beautiful thing... act of love I ever saw. Starscream should regain consciousness in no time at all, and he still needs to recover, but other than that, he's fine. I shall continue begin to repair him... I mean your sparkmate, immediately." Knockout finished.

Megatrons continued to send waves of love to Starscream, but placed a servo on the medics hand, and said, "Thank you, Knockout. You have truly proven yourself worthy and I must say... you have a way with knowledge and words. I truly am impressed. Thank you." And with that, Megatron sat beside his new sparkmate, and ignored the blushing doctor. Megatron ran his claws up and down Starscream's helm, and kissed his chest, and every inch of his it, occasionally tasting his decepticon insignia. He didn't care who saw right now. All that mattered was Starscream, and the unwritten future ahead of them.

* * *

Should I make a sequel? And were the characters a bit... out of order? Tell me what you think of it, and remember to comment, rate and follow/favorite! Until then, my friends.

-Starscream'sBiglover out! PEACE! ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Updated

Okay,as well all know, I already created a sequal, but I'm not happy with it... NOT. HAPPY. WITH. IT. *talks like the joker* sssso, I just decided to go along with THIS story, and keep up with it.

In others words, start expecting new chapters, woohoo, follow& favorite, bla, bla, bla, bla, BLA! Enjoy the next chapter reader, *sighs* I need some scotch. Hmm... where the hell is that flask?

P.S. I deleted the original sequel, there's no other link ti it. I HATED that story- the worst I ever made! And we will NEVER speak of that! Expect new chapters to start coming out in the near future, I just have to find some time.

~Starscream's Biglover, keeping it professional, and signing off. Goodnight, and pleasant to dreams to all.


End file.
